


girl meets world: i'm scared ma

by mikytak



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Rilaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikytak/pseuds/mikytak
Summary: she tried to push her feelings down,but they exploded,and mama was there to pick her up,mama knows best.





	girl meets world: i'm scared ma

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! thanks for all the kudos that i've been getting, i would love to know your opinions or advices by commenting ehehe and also if you wanna be friends you can comment too! =)

i needed to be apart from her.

because not being able to love her

hurted me.

 

but keeping a secret from her,

lying about how was i,

killed me.

 

i thought i was strong,

at least strong enough

to handle my h(e)art,

but i exploded.

 

and i didn't have riley

to pick up my pieces,

but mom found me

trying to get pulled together.

 

"you love her"

she said.

"you ain't mad?"

"never, babygirl".

 

"i'm scared ma,

what if she runs away,

from me"

"then she doesn't deserve you

no,

not even a bit"

 

"but i need her,

i love her"

 

she took my hand

and said

"everything will be alright"

mama

i'm scared.

"we just need us,

babygirl,

you

and i".

 

and i held her tight.

 

"but you need to tell her,

you are hurting

and so is she

and you love her

you don't wanna break her

but by not being fully there 

you are breaking her."

 

and she was right

but i was scared.

 

i wish everything was as easy,

as that thunderstorm night,

i wish riles

wasn't my aurora borealis.

these feeling scare me,

and she's the one who can

comfort me.

my sunny morning.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
